1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baby walker, especially to a baby walker provided with an upper tray which has a first position for installing a seat for accommodating a baby-occupant sitting thereon and a second position for providing a hand-grabbable rear end and an opening space behind the seat for receiving and protecting an elder baby learning walking inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby walker is generally used for baby who has not yet developed the ability to walk. As the baby occupant is growing day by day, the walker needs to be adjustable on the height to meet the need in different baby growing stages.
However such a traditional baby walker has only single use, when the baby has grown up, the baby walker normally become a useless obstacle at home. To convert the baby walker into other use is important, for example, to transfer its use as a toy vehicle that can be pushed and moving around in the living room, or some time to use as a chair for feeding.